


Let's Give 'Em Somethin' To Talk About

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: MerHartWin Things [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kind of fluffy, Multi, Poly-V, merlahad kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each shot he successfully made was punctuated with Merlin pressing his grinning lips to Eggsy's scowling ones. Eggsy had only made a couple shots himself in the course of the night, and quietly danced in celebration and pulled Harry down for an enthusiastic snog each time.</p>
<p>Screw society. They were out, they were together, and they were having a good time; who cared about the rest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Give 'Em Somethin' To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



          It was exceptionally rare for Merlin to have a day off- unlike the Knights, his duties never explicitly ended when a mission was completed. Usually, even if he _technically_  got a day off, Merlin just worked through it anyway- there was always something to be done, so why waste time?  
  
  
          Eggsy and Harry were having none of that, thank you very much. The moment Merlin's official time was up for the week Harry threw him over his shoulder (Eggsy giggling slightly from behind) and carried him from HQ, ignoring the mutterings from the other Knights and Minions.  
  
  
          'Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing? I can't just _leave_  HQ, there's too much to be done!'  
  
  
          'Actually, we got it on good authority that it's supposed to be your day off.' Eggsy chimed in helpfully, holding open a cab door with a cheeky grin.

  
          'So we're going out with our boyfriend.' Harry sounded downright cheerful, and Merlin resigned himself to an awful night out. The last time Harry had sounded so pleased they'd ended up at a tattoo parlour roaring drunk. It was lucky that all he'd ended up with was a nipple piercing- Harry had gotten a Ulysses butterfly done up on his hip. Irresponsible as all hell- an incredibly obvious identifying mark- but at least it wasn't particularly visible unless he was on a honeypot.  
  
  
          Merlin still wondered sometimes at how easily he and Harry and Eggsy functioned as some kind of set- it had been nearly a year and they hadn't had any major issues, outside of his being a workaholic (yes, he can admit he has faults) and not really being around enough for Eggsy's taste. Thus the kidnapping, he assumed, since it was likely the only way to guarantee he left HQ on his day off. Eggsy was bouncing slightly in his seat as the cab slowed to a stop in front of a strip mall, a large neon sign labelling one of the shops as a billiards hall.  
  
  
          'You know, whichever of you two chose this did a bloody good job.' Merlin was ready to go right inside, but was stopped by an arm on his shoulder.

  
          'We're a bit dressed up for this place, yeah? Loosen up a bit.' Eggsy pulled a bit at Merlin's jumper before backing up enough to shrug off his jacket and oxford, leaving him in his vest; he pulled a t-shirt from one of the compartments and put it on. Harry had stripped off his tie and jacket, and undid a few of the top buttons of his oxford, allowing Eggsy to muss up his hair a bit before raising a brow to Merlin expectantly. Merlin was at a bit of a loss of how to look more relaxed, but decided to pull off the jumper and roll his sleeves just below the elbow- and after a moment's hesitation left his tie on.  
  
  
          It wasn't common knowledge that Merlin adored billiards- he even enjoyed snooker, on occasion- it was all just so brilliant, to him. It was mathematics in motion, calculations and manipulation to an intimate degree, it was incredible satisfaction when one was able to make a seemingly impossible shot, it was complicated and simple and boring and fascinating all at once.  
  
  
          It was _beautiful_.  
  
  
          He felt like a kid in a candy shop, even as the hall quieted upon their arrival. In retrospect, he could understand the odd looks they received- attempt at looking casual or not, they certainly had a dangerous aura about them. They got themselves set up quickly, no real rules in place, and yet Merlin was still winning. Each shot he successfully made was punctuated with Merlin pressing his grinning lips to Eggsy's scowling ones. Eggsy had only made a couple shots himself in the course of the night, and quietly danced in celebration and pulled Harry down for an enthusiastic snog each time.  
  
  
          Screw society. They were out, they were together, and they were having a good time; who cared about the rest?  
  
  
          'We've got ourselves some voyeur's, love.' Eggsy murmured as Merlin swooped in for a kiss, causing him to raise an eyebrow in question. Eggsy gestured slightly with his chin, 'blue stripes in the corner. Keeps glancin' over and chattin' with his mates. Think they're trying to figure out just what the fuck we three've got goin' on.'

  
          Now, Merlin's pretty firmly on the "Harry Hart isn't particularly attractive" side of the fence, but throughout the years a few things had rubbed off on him, as it were. Namely occasionally being a Little Shit™, so he looked at Harry and quirked an eyebrow, gesturing slightly to the men in question. Harry's eyes barely flick over in their direction, and he smirked ever so slightly before inclining his head.  
  
  
          'Let's give them a show, then, shall we?' Harry came right up into their space, leaning over one side of the chair Eggsy was seated in as Merlin leaned over the other and met firmly in the middle.  
  
  
          It wasn't the first time the two had kissed- but it was the first in many years, and a few things had changed. Merlin kept his hands to himself, his right holding himself steady on the chair while the other hung loosely from a belt loop- Harry had no such compunctions. His left hand was holding himself steady on the other arm of Eggsy's chair, but his right was cupped firmly around his cheek, fingertips grazing what used to be his hairline. There were no tongues involved, just soft and casual brushes of lips, but Eggsy sucked in a breath so quickly that he sounded like a deflating balloon and gripped their forearms as if to keep himself from flying away.  
  
  
          It wasn't particularly uncomfortable, but it was nothing special. Lips that were simply lips, skin on skin, but no spark- like a mission. Absolutely nothing like kissing Eggsy, for either of them. But Merlin and Harry still grinned as their lips parted, looking softly at one another before turning to Eggsy, smiling as they simultaneously kissed his cheeks firmly. From the corner of his eye Merlin could see blue stripes and his friends pointing in their direction, talking to each other furiously, and he grinned.  
  
  
          'That's def goin' in the spank bank- didn' know I wanted that till it was in front of me. Literally.'  
  
  
          'Well it certainly won't be happening often- but, if you provide a worthy incentive, we'll see about it happening again.' Harry said it blandly, pulling at his cuffs slightly and refusing to meet their eyes. Eggsy was flushed to the tips of his ears, and tilted his head in askance to Merlin, who nodded with a smirk.  
  
  
          'Aye; but it'd have to be something pretty spectacular. Your turn, by the way.'

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
